My Best Friend
by The-Rogue1
Summary: This is my first fic and I know that it stinks. I really suck at spellin' so plz forgive me. Based on a Tim McGraw song that I love.


Disclaimer: I own nothing every thing belongs to Marvel, except the song but I don't know who that belongs to, all I know is it doesn't belong to me

Ever since Scott cough him singing in the shower after working out in the danger room the Professor and Scott had been hounding him to sing at the talent show. They wanted the show to be the best and they wanted ever one to participate. Logan offered to work on the stage before the show and do all the backstage stuff during the show but they were set on him singing. He didn't want to do it, he wasn't scared like Scott said he just didn't want to share his voice with everyone. To him it was bad enough that Scott had heard.

That was before he heard the song. The song that he decided to sing because he wanted to tell everyone how he felt. He gave the music to the band and practiced with them until he had it perfect. The night of the show he was anxious. The Professor put him last on the program because he wanted to end the show with a bang. Logan stood in the back and watched as Kitty did her ballet. He was next and all he could think about was the song and what it meant. The cartons closed and he was up. The band set up there stuff and he went out onto the stage after being announced by the Professor. The cartons rose and he looked out over the audience. There she was sitting next to Scott in the sixth row back just where she told him she would be.

He held up the microphone and looked at her, "This song is for my girl, Rogue." He smiled at her as the music started and then he sang to her.

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

Marie's heart stopped as he sang. He was singing to her about being his best friend. He had always been her best friend, even before they became a couple. He had been there for her through everything and now he was singing to her. All the things he was singing about was how she felt for him but she never thought he felt that way. She smiled and bit her lip to keep from crying.

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

The tears fell, but she didn't wipe them away. Over and over again she had thanked him for saving her. She remembered the first time they made love and smiled. He had asked her to trust him and when she did he gave her the best gift of all, he gave her love.

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)

Logan sang the ending of the song looking at her the whole time. He had never told her but she saved him and he wanted her to know. He had looked back so many times and remembered all the pain, then he would look at her and realize how much she had changed him. Everyone looked at him as a friend or a brother instead of looking at him as someone to fear. He never had that before and he had Marie to thank for that.

The Professor came onto the stage and thanked him. He went back behind the stage and waited for the professor to dismiss everyone. He walked out into the hallway as everyone came out of the auditorium. Ororo and Jean came over came over and complimented him. Scott came over, shook his hand and told him that he was great. Then their she was. Logan walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," he whispered as he held her.

"No, Logan, thank you. That was beautiful," she said with a smile.

Logan shook his head, "No, Marie, thank you for saving me. I look back and all I remember is pain and then I think about how my life has changed and I realize that it's all because of you. What the song said was true, you are my best friend and I want to make that forever," Logan stepped back and got down on one knee, "Marie, will you be my best friend forever?" he pulled out the ring he had bought her and held it up to her.

"O Logan, of course I will be you best friend forever," Logan slide the ring on her finger and stood up. He hugged her, pulling away only long enough to capture her lips with his. He thought to himself, forever is going to be great.

My Best Friend

(Aimee Mayo/Bill Luther)

Song by Tim McGraw

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)


End file.
